A New Light
by AmarisLives
Summary: Isaac and Amelia have a relationship developing into more than just physical attractions, but when they admit their feelings for each other they both realize that it goes more deeper than any high school relationship and love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Teen Wolf short story, sweet and short. I love Teen Wolf, so I'm going to make others if possible and this is about Isaac and a made up character. It only revolves mostly around the two of them and sometimes (or most of the time) I don't stick to the storyline. I hope you enjoy! I have many faves on the show, and Stiles too. :D**

I look at my own reflection from the glass windows, as a black bruise is covering my whole entire right eye. I hated my father for being so crazy and so _abusive_, he just likes to hit me and he seems to enjoy it very much. I felt alone in this school and sometimes this town, I had a few friends, but I always felt I was more with myself than around my friends. Yet, only a few days ago, Derek had bitten me and made me a werewolf and I was aware of everything. I was careful not to drag anyone into my life because of this. I might lose control of myself and hurt someone around me. My dad was dead and one of my sane and _good-minded _family members was watching over me from now on. I felt at ease with myself mentally and physically because I won't have to worry about being beaten the second I walk in that door. I was in deep rooted into my thoughts when someone's hands taps on mine, sending chills right down my spine. I was shaken out of my seat kind of, but her voice taps into my ear drums.

"Isaac, are you here?" she asks, as my name flows out of her mouth so smoothly.

I shook my head, reassuring her. "Yeah, I'm here." I said.

She smiles softly at me. "Okay, but the teacher assigned us as partners if that is okay with you," she said.

I shook my head. "I'm fine with that," I say, smiling at her.

"Alright, I'll talk to you after school, if . . . I can find you," she says, giggling.

I laughed along with her. "I'll meet you in front of the school," I said.

Her smile widens before she turns away from me, her long curly dark brown hair moves along with her. She wore minimal make-up and her thick eye lashes stuck out even with little on her eyes. Her cheeks were naturally a pink flush all the time and full lips that I wanted to ravish in seconds. I tried to teach myself self control, but around her I wanted to break the desks apart and throw her on one and kiss her. Soft fair skin and light brown golden eyes there were big, soft, and innocent. Thick eyebrows naturally curved and almond shape eyes big, brown, and wide. I could hear her breathing and her chest expanding making me go even more insane. Once that bell had ranged, I was out in seconds, but from so many feet away from her, I could hear her heartbeat.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see who it was and my mind of hopes deflated like a balloon. Erica, a bitch, and a true monster since her true colors were already showing. "Hey. . ." she says lingering on the word.

"Go away, ugly." I growled at her.

She laughs and it scratches at my skin. "I see your staring at that girl like you want to eat her," she says knowing how I feel.

"You know how I feel about her, everyone does." I said, looking down.

"Oh, yes we _all know _but that can't stop you from talking to her," she says, actually . . . feeling sorry for me.

"It's both sexual and emotional. If it can down to a few exchange kisses, I might lose it." I said.

"Yeah, I know that. I can smell it and its strong! Oh, god what is Derek going to say about this," she says.

"Oh shut up! I can smell it on you too! Don't pretend that I didn't hear you with Derek last night." I spat out at her.

She is now all defensive towards me. "Well, at least I got action," she lashes out at me.

"Go away," I pleaded.

"Fine, but done come crying to me," she says and she's gone.

I was sitting on the couch in my living room watching whatever was on TV. I finally settled upon a show and dozed off in a day dream. I was lying on the couch still with my legs sprawled out and my arm hanging off the edge of the couch. I sat up and I smelled my armpits and was repulsed by the smell coming from them, so I got up from the couch to turn on the water in the bathroom. I started to unbutton my flannel when suddenly there was a knock at my door and a familiar scent lurking beneath my nose. I turned the water off and I was hit the realization that it was raining hard outside. I rush to open the door and there stood Amelia shivering in the cold with soaked clothes clinging to her.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

I step aside as she rushes in and I close and lock the door. "That's fine," I said looking back at her.

The first thing I notice was that her eyes lingered on the exposed skin that was me; I didn't even bother buttoning up my shirt. A deeper shade of blush comes across her cheeks. I pointed towards the shower. "Do you want to shower while I throw your things in the dryer?" I asked.

She nods. "Do you have spare clothes?" she asks me.

I smirked. "Yes, I do. I'll go and give some to you," I said walking away.

"Where's your bathroom?" she asks.

"Down the hall and to the left, and there are some towels already there," I called out as she walks away from me.

I rush over to my bedroom and I look at myself in the mirror, I quickly fix my hair and I went to my dresser to find her a thermal and some boxers. I rush over to the garage and ran back into the living room to start a fire. I quickly turned on the heater and rushed to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. I quietly put my clothes on the toilet for her and I grab her wet clothes. The condensation was strong in the bathroom, but I could see the outline of her back. Her back was curved while she ran her running her hands through her hair. I felt myself loose it for a minute while I rush out of the bathroom.

I threw on a long sleeve myself as I threw my body back onto the couch and flipping through the channels again. I heard the door open and her feet walk quietly over the carpets and she's wearing my thermal and my boxers, I smiled at her. "I made some hot chocolate if you want some," I said.

She smiles back at me. "Oh thank you so much, Isaac! I'm so cold," she says.

She comes back into the living room and I threw her a blanket while she hands me my coffee mug. We settled onto the couch next to each other, her head lies against the arm of the couch as her feet land on my lap. "What happened?" I asked her.

"My car broke down a few blocks from here, so I decided to go to Jackson's house, but I didn't bother coming there. He offered me to come in, but when I said no he said 'well, it's your loss, and he went back inside. Then he told me that you lived across the street so I came over here and you are more nice than Jackson," she says, smiling.

"Well, that's nice to hear. I'm glad you came here," I said, smiling at her.

She comes closer to me and I welcome her as I wrap my arms around her. "I've wanted to tell you this, but I like you a lot, Isaac," she says.

"Awesome, because I like you too," I said, as I bring her closer to me.

She blushes, but she was a shy girl and quite reserved, and as her hand trails over my jaw line as she traces her fingers lightly over my cheek and down again. Her warm finger tips trailed down over my neck as she lightly traces over my collarbone in small soothing circular motions. Her fingers then go lower onto my chest and my head falls back against the couch. "You seem to enjoy this very much," she says.

"Oh, you don't know how much," I whispered.

Her hands trace over the material of my shirt as her hands snake under my shirt and feeling every muscle and every crevice on my upper body. I let out a soft sigh, but her lips shyly trace over mine. I couldn't contain myself any longer as I pull her to me completely and crash my lips against hers, her hands tangled into my hair as she lightly pulls. I moan in response and I could feel her giggling against my chest. I turn her around as her body slowly sinks into the couch and my body presses into her. Her hands ache for my shirt to come off, so it did, and her hands went wild against my skin.

"Oh goodness, Isaac, I'm going insane," she says as she pulls away.

I smiled, still breath taken by her. My finger lightly traces over her cheek. "Same here, Amelia." I said.

Her finger tips are at my shirt that was on her and my heart races for the next part. Both my hands rest on her bare stomach beneath my shirt and my hands go up further on her smooth, soft skin. Her breath hitches up in her throat as I move up further over her breasts. I lean in to kiss her and she pulls me to her. I remove my hands from her shirt and onto her thighs as I wrap them around me.

"Oh, Isaac, your lips. . . ." she trails off that I smirk against her lips.

"I really make you feel this way?" I asked, kissing her lips still.

"Yes, you do." She answers. "For a while I began to like you, but my feelings for you started to develop into something way deeper." She confesses to me.

"I don't know how long I've wanted you to say that." I said.

She smiles at me and pecks my lips before leaning away. I leaned off of her, while I still had her thigh in my hand. She leans against my other arm while she toys with my hair. "You were always so quiet and I just wanted to talk to you, but I was way too shy to." I said to her.

She sweetly giggles at me as she softly massages my skin with her fingers leaving lingering touches. "And I thought I was shy, but we were just in the same boat," she says, giggling even more.

I laugh along with her until her fingers linger over my lips as she traces her fingers on the outline of my lips. Just to be playful, I bite her finger and she giggles pulling her finger away from my mouth. That's when I wrestled her onto the floor and her hair was all in her face. She moves her hair out of her face and my hands rest along the sides of her. We stare into each other's eyes for a while longer, I settled myself on top of her lower body and she groans in satisfaction. I smirk even more, as my hands pull her shirt up more, exposing my boxers on her. I push the shirt up further on her, until her whole entire stomach was exposed.

I push the shirt up further until her whole upper body was exposed. Soon enough the shirt was off of her body completely. She covers herself, and I was about to give her back my shirt, but she stops me. "I'm fine, you are just going so teasingly slow," she says.

"Oh, I just thought that um . . . you were uncomfortable," I said.

"I'm not; you are just driving me _insane!" _she says, giggling.

And just like that, I pulled her against me as her breast pressed against my chest. Her head falls back as she moans out loudly. My lips found her exposed neck as I kept kissing to find a soft spot, in which I have succeeded. I kissed lower and in-between her breasts and her nails grip tightly into my hair. She grips her legs around my waist as I pull her up with me; her nails grip my back as I felt her leaving marks. My hands lower themselves down to the rim of my boxers on her, tugging at them to be pulled off _completely. _I could feel my inner wolf coming out and I saw my eyes turn a gold iris from my reflection of the mirror right in front of me. While she was kissing my neck and her hands at the waist band of my pants, I look at my hands and my eyes widen.

Long claws and a hairy hand right before my very eyes. I could hear everything clogging up into my ears. I saw my pointy eyes and my sharp teeth; I had to calm myself down before I hurt her badly. Yet, her upper bare body moving against mine wasn't helping. I closed my eyes and I pulled her away as I push her down onto the floor. My hands grab all the blankets and they fell onto us and I rip the boxers off of her.

I was quick to take off my remaining clothes and I put myself onto of her again. Her legs were closed, but they fell open and she was blushing very brightly. I pulled the blankets over us and I put bunches of pillows from the couch and onto the floor. I felt myself against her softest and sweetest part of her body. She groans out softly and her head fell back onto the mountain of pillows around her and with that we both saw stars in our eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope for those who have read it enjoyed it! I really do hope so. . . I'm new to the site and I felt like writing about Isaac from Teen Wolf, thinking about doing a Stiles one and a Derek one. Low key Scott one or maybe a Derek & Allison one! Who knows, but I'm so focused on Isaac right now, lolz! Anywhoo, Read &Enjoy! **

I noticed it had stop raining from my super sensitive ears and that Amelia was sound asleep in my arms with our legs tangled together as well as our bodies intertwined in the thick blankets. I carefully untangled myself from her arms and I stood up, slipping on my boxers and my thermal. I went into the kitchen and I smiled to myself because I finally had the one girl I wanted for so long and it was truly amazing. She was my anchor and my little sweet one, and last night would be something that I never would forget. She was still bare underneath the blankets and at the thought of it made me go insane and go for another one with her.

Her arms extended out as she stretches in her sleep, the blankets move around her body and I saw her exposed back and lovely legs. I leaned against the counter as I watch her sit up and stretch her arms out behind her head and my smirk widen into a beaming grin when the blanket fell down exposing her whole entire chest. I notice her blush and she was very quick to cover herself with the blankets as she gets up and wraps them around her.

"You can get dress," I called out to her.

She looks at me and smiles brightly. "I was just going to go get dress in the bathroom," she says to me.

I laughed a little. "You can get dress in front of me, if you feel comfortable enough," I said.

She smirks at me and I felt myself twitch a little. "Oh, okay, _Isaac," _she says, so sexily.

She drops the blanket and her sweet glory was exposed right in front of me and I drop my cup of orange juice. Thank gosh it was a plastic cup! I look away from her, but I couldn't I look back up at her and I kept staring at her. She teases me while she slips into my boxers and she turns away from me as her back faces me, and she was about to put it on my shirt I came up behind her. I hugged her from behind as my hands roamed all over her upper body. I growled low in my throat trying to hold back and as I notice I was grasping her waist in my hands. Her foot slides up and down on my calve; I pulled her more against me. Her head fell back onto my shoulder exposing her neck to me. My lips fell against her neck as I kiss up to her jaw line and aimlessly searching for her soft spot again. She quietly gasps as I came across it, and I kept teasing that one spot until my lips came to hers.

She turns around as her bare body faces mine and her lips slowly tease mine, but my tongue slips into her mouth as we both playing played with each other. She pulls her lips back from mine as she kisses my nose and leans her forehead against mine.

"Can I get dress now?" she softly asks me.

My hands roam down to her lovely bottom and I teasingly squeezed them and she giggles as she pulls my hands away. "Yes, you can." I whispered to her.

As soon as I pulled away she pulls the shirt over her head and she walks over to me. "Need help cleaning this mess up?" she asks me giggling in fits.

I softly shove her. "Hush up! You distracted me with your amazing body," I said laughing along with her.

"Oh okay, so you can't admit that _you were _the one that wants this," she says gesturing to her body.

I growled lowly in my throat. "Girl, keep quiet before I rip those clothes off your body," I said in a husky voice.

Her eyes scanned over my body multiple times as she bites her bottom lip. "You aren't so bad yourself," she whispers to me.

"Oh, so you _like _seeing me naked huh?" I teased.

She looks away blushing up a storm, and I softly laughed and I grab her hand. "Maybe I enjoyed some of it," she says, laughing with me.

I scrub up the orange juice mess as she grabs more paper towels for me. "Hey, would you mind showering with me?" she shyly asks me.

I felt myself blush and my self control deflate before my very eyes. "Umm . . . well. . . .um-uh-sure," I stammered.

She giggles at me and she gets up. "Once you're done with this, I'll go start the shower for us." She starts to walk away. "Stay sexy, Isaac." She calls out to me.

My head looks up and it felt like a camera has zoomed close into my face to see my shock expression. I hurried to finish cleaning up this mess which didn't take long for me to do. I threw the paper towels into the trash can and threw the sponge in the sink.

"Get your cute butt over here!" she shouts from the bathroom.

"I'm coming, dear!" I called out to her.

I ran into the bathroom and I wrap my arms around her waist and she starts to giggle. She turns around to face me as she grasps my face, clutching onto my cheeks with both her hands and she pulls me in to kiss me. I began to kiss back as I wrap my hands around her waist pulling her body to mine. She moves back against the sink and she roughens the kiss a bit with teasing my lips in short, yet long kisses and pulling back to kiss my ears or eyes or cheeks.

Her sweet fingers tangle themselves into my hair and push me against the glass sliding door of the shower. "Let's hurry and take a shower," she says in-between kisses.

"Oh, alright." I said smiling.

She pulls back and undresses in front of me, and I watch intently as the clothes slid off of her body like butter. She smiles at me as she steps into the shower; I quickly undress and step in with her. Her back was facing me and I pulled her back against my chest and my hands slide down her arms and to her hips. Her hands rest on mine, but she grabs the soap and hands it to me.

"Wash me?" she asks me.

"Sure," I replied.

I grab the soap from her as I began to wash her body slowly, but teasingly and I loved it when her head fell back onto my shoulder and her body press more into mine. She faces me and does the same with me, and was quick about it too.

Soon after we were both dress and we were sitting the couch and her head rested on my chest and my arm was safely around her. "Isaac?" she asks me.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"There's something different around you, Scott, Jackson, and Derek oh and Erica and that one dude, oh Peter," she says.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I know why Derek's house caught on fire that night, but my parents only told me some of it. I do know about Allison's parents," she says.

"Really, that they're hunters?" I asked.

"Yeah, but my parents won't tell me what kind though which bothers the hell out of me," she said.

I sat up to look at her. "What do you know so far?" I asked.

"That you and Derek aren't human and my parents are slowly opening up to me about this kind of stuff," she says.

_Her parents are werewolf hunters! Did she even know about us? _I thought.

"Do you know what we are?" I asked.

"An animal." She says.

I turn to look at her. "You do know that I might be dangerous sometimes and that I can possibly hurt you, Amelia and I want to avoid that as much as possible," I said worried about her.

She nods with concern filling into her eyes. "I'm fully aware of it, Isaac and you handle the risky situations very well," she said.

"I want you to stay as far away from this mess as possible," I said looking at her intently.

"I'm trying, but her parents are always come to my house and-

"I don't care, just avoid it." I said cutting her off.

"There's not much that I can do about them coming over, but if my parents find out about us. They are going to freak the heck out!" she barks out.

I hug her tight and firm. "I won't allow that, I love you too much for that to happen." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who have followed and favorite my story! :D You are **_**awesome! **_**Anyhow, I'm hook on this website and I **_**finalllllllllllly **_**found some good Beauty & the Beast fanfics; D you guys are amazing, thanks really! Anyways as always . . .**

**Read & Enjoy! ;)**

After our amazing night, I was at the dinner in by the cemetery and I was constantly looking at the door to see when Amelia was coming. I look again and I heard her frantic heart beat beating so fast that it made me smile like an idiot! She opens the door and she beams one she sees me and she walks faster towards our secluded booth.

"Hey, cutie buh-tootie!" she says to me, kissing my lips and sitting across from me.

"Hey there, kitty," I whispered into her ears.

She giggles sweetly and her small shoulders shake. "I was wondering . . . that if . . . tonight that you wanted to . . . sneak into my room tonight and we can . . . you know . . ." she says to me, blushing up a storm.

"Briefly explain to me, kitty." I whispered back to her.

"I'll be there . . . on my bed . . . my body just lying there . . . ready for you at any given moment." She says, nipping at my ear.

I tip my head to the side and I smirk looking at her with golden eyes, her eyes widen as she grips my hand tightly. "And it can be rough be, I'm ready for that too," she says.

I shook my head, and I ran my hand through my hair. "I can't, I'll hurt you. I have to be gentle," I said worried all in one.

Her eyes look at me and her wonderful smile fell into a pout. "Only Derek can do that to me, to make me one like you," she quietly says to me.

"I know, but I can't risk your life for being a monster like me, it won't be safe for you," I said, shaking my head.

She began to laugh away my worries as I sweetly smiled at her. "I'm not saying now, but_ when_ all this crazy stuff is just gone forever. Isaac, I just don't know how I would live without you, not after last night." She confesses.

I squeezed her hand tighter. "When the time is right, and you're anchor would probably be me," I said, beaming my heart away for her.

I felt her small foot rub up against my leg. "So . . . about tonight?" she whispers to me.

I smirk again; I scooted closer to her as I ran my hand up her thigh. "And . . . that would be a yes." I said, laughing softly.

She softly moans as I continued to run my hand up and down her thigh over and over again. "Gosh, you are _just tempting me, oh gosh, Isaac." _She whispers to me.

My lips skim her jaw line briefly. "That's good because you'll want me more, kitty." I whispered into her skin.

"Is 'kitty' my new nickname?" she asks me as I sensed a smile on her pretty face.

My lips came down to her neck and I kiss her neck as I felt her shiver against me. "I like it, do you?" I teased, kissing her neck again.

"Yeah, I do, but I want to come up with a nickname for you . . ." she says as her lips came across mine.

"Anything."

"I think . . . I like the name wolfie!" she says out loud.

I shake my head laughing. "Very, very convenient!" I snorted.

She giggles up a storm and I simply smiled at her. "Well, I think it's cute!" she exclaims.

I hug her close to me as I kissed her again, but with more meaning and tenderness. She pulls back just a little as her fingers skim my cheek down to my jaw. "Well, I think it's cute too," I said, kissing her nose.

My fingers skim over her eyes lightly and over her eyes lashes. "You are so pretty without make-up on," I said to her.

Her pretty big brown eyes bat down at me. "Oh, please, I mean I guess, but . . . if you say so," she says, giggling once again that my heart stops.

I snort out a 'are you _kidding _me' laugh. "Amelia, you can't simply think that! You're beautiful!" I shouted out to the world.

She rolls her eyes. "Isaac, I'm a girl even though _I'm normal, _but still I think I look like crap some days and today I just feel like that," she says shrugging her shoulders as if nothing.

"No, no, Amelia, even you look beautiful in the rain and even after you woke up in my arms," I said, nuzzling my nose against her.

"Isaac, you know what to say to me and it just makes me fall for you even more," she says, kissing my nose.

I kiss her lips and my arms snake around her waist as I pulled to her against my body. "That's amazing to hear from you," I said, smiling.

Her nose nuzzles against my neck as she snuggles her head onto my shoulder. "_You are amazing _and quite charming," she says, smiling up a sun.

"I'm quite the charming character, but _you _are quite the lady yourself," I whispered into her ear.

She giggles once again. "Oh, gosh, I'm just loving this so much right now," she says.

I snuggled closer to her and our hands twined to together and grabbing each other tightly. "Same here, love, same here." I said to her.

Her hands came around my neck and she pulls me even closer to her body. "Let's get outta here," she says.

I didn't say a word, but by the meaning of my face it was purely true that I wanted to be with her, _alone! _As soon as we walk out, we were ambush by Derek, Scott, Stiles, _and _Erica. Amelia hides close behind and I could hear a growl coming from all wolves. Stiles stands there as if he wasn't bothered by their annoying growls. Derek steps forward and he looks directly as Amelia.

He points at her with a menacing finger. "She's dangerous! Do you know _how much danger _you put us in because you slept with her?" Derek angrily questions me.

I heard Amelia make a faint noise within her voice as she steps in front of me. "Ooooh, you ruin everything! I know my parents are hunters and I know they've kept that from me until now. Their own secrecy couldn't hide it from me! I knew I was falling for a werewolf, just blame it all on me!" she shouts out at Derek.

Scott steps towards her with caution, clearly thinking she was going to attack him, but she just shakes her head. "I may know how to fight, but I'm with _not _against you," she wisely says.

Everyone looks at her like she's crazy which worries me because I didn't want her to be put in these kinds of situations. So, I step in front of her, I look up at Scott. "I'll take care of her, she's aware of it all. I'm willing to risk my life for her." I confessed.

"Isaac, do you have any idea what you are doing?" Derek demands from me.

I shook my head reverently, and I knew what I _was _doing. "I do know what I'm doing, Derek." I told him.

He steps away from the both of us and I sighed in relief because _I did not _want to be dealing with this right about now. I held her close against me. "Can I take her home now?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can. We're fine for now, but Isaac, be careful. I don't want another stupid hunter killing you. I seriously don't need that," he tells me.

I nodded as I quickly walk away with her in my arms. "Isaac, are you okay?" she asks me.

"I'm fine, Amelia. I just need you to be looking pretty in my arms, okay?" I reassured her.

"What about in bed?" she teases.

I growl low in her ear just for her to hear only. She giggles against me. "That might be sooner than I thought." I whispered in her ear.

"How about now?" she asks me, getting bold.

"Oh, now you're asking for it, love." I said, nipping at her earlobe.

"Just hurry up on to my house!" she shouts out.

"Okay, okay, and I thought I was the impatient one?" I demanded playfully.

Her fingers go through my hair as she lightly tugs on it. "I just want you in my bed, boy." She says, that I hold be a growl.

"We'll be there before you can even blink," I said to her.

With those words I ran as quickly as I could to her house. I climbed up a tree to her bedroom and I threw her on the bed. Just then sudden realization hit me. "You're parents aren't home are they?" I asked.

She chuckles. "They're not home. It's their anniversary this weekend and they are gone till Monday," she says to me.

I lick my lips playfully as I loomed over her body on the bed. She crawls backwards on her bed until her head lies against the pillows. I crawled on top of her awaiting body. "Kiss me," she whispers.

She didn't need to say anything else as I place my lips on hers. Her lips move fiercely against mine as I move my hand down her side as I stop to grasp her waist. Her hands tangle around my neck as she forces me down to her body. I lightly kiss her jaw and down to her neck. I nipped at her collarbone and I pulled down her shirt a bit too lightly kiss her shoulder. I heard her softly sigh as her grip around my neck tightens instantly. My other hand pulls her shirt up a bit as I place rough kisses on her stomach. Her hands tug on the collar of my shirt.

"Take . . . it . . . off," she says, sighing.

I pulled off my shirt as I pull myself up to her again and I pulled her to me to kiss her once more. My hands trail underneath her shirt, but her hands go to the bottom of her shirt and she pulls it off. We made brief eye contact for a second before we devoured each other in lustful kisses. My lips trailed down her neck and in between the valley of her chest. Her hands pulled roughly on my hair as I continued to kiss her there. Her hands went behind her back and she unclasps her bra. I sat up and she does the same too. She pulls it off of her body, leaving her upper bare body just for me to swell up with kisses.

"I'm yours now," she says.

"From the start you were," I said, smiling at her.

She lies back down against the pillows and my eyes swallow her hands as they slowly move down her chest and to her stomach and to her jeans. She unbuttons and unzips. My eyes widen at the sight of it all! "Touch me here," she says.

My eyes widen at the sound of her words and she notices the look on my face. She now felt stupid for what she did. She was about to zip up her pants, but I stop her. "It's okay. You were bold. I like that." I said, side smirking.

Her eyes widen this time, but in surprised and soon enough she smiles as she lays back down again. Thanks. That took all the ounce of self courage I had." She says, chuckling.

I chuckle along with her. "You'll soon be moaning out my name." I teased.

She made a face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," I said.

She shakes her head. "It's okay. I kind of like it when you say things like that," she says, giggling

I smirk once again. "Well enjoy, Amelia," I said.

I softly kiss her lips as my hand trails down her stomach and to the hem of her underwear. I slip my hand inside while I felt her loveliest part of her. She gasps loudly as she moves against me. She was so soft and sweet against my teasing hand. Her bold hands move down my chest and straight to my pants. She unzips them quickly and tugs on them to be pulled down.

"This feels so amazing," she softly says in my ear.

A few minutes later I tug off both her underwear and pants and the same to me as well. She grabs my hand and leads it down there again. I moved my fingers around faster and soon enough she was softly saying my name from her sweet lips. A few moments later I felt her most intimate part of her body, her head falls back and she loudly says my name.

"Love me," she says.

Her hands grab both my hands as she leads them over to her breasts. Her eyes met mine and I devoured her lips with mine and our tongues danced with each other very madly. I grasp her tightly and softly as she moans quietly into my ears. "Oh, Isaac," she says.

And with those exact words we madly made love to each other all night long.


End file.
